


When You Need A Friend

by Louise_panda_Belcher



Series: There would be history [11]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Brief mention of marriage, F/F, Kids, Pregnancy, soft anxious babies, supportive!juliana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_panda_Belcher/pseuds/Louise_panda_Belcher
Summary: This is a companion piece to Lean On Me. Takes place right after Our Song. Eva is pregnant but doesn't want anyone to know so guess who she counts on... Juliana.
Relationships: Eva Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: There would be history [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583356
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	When You Need A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Eva still hasn't told her family about the miscarriage yet. I have no idea what happens on the first doctor visit during a pregnancy so bear with me here. I tried my best with the research but there's only so much the interwebs can provide.
> 
> title from Lean On Me by Bill Withers, same as the last Eva&Juliana fic

Juliana pulled up to Eva’s house and texted her to let her know that she was waiting for her outside. The day before she let her boss know that she wouldn’t be going into work the next day, at Eva’s request. After her short visit with the eldest Carvajal sibling she’d been left with so many questions about what their meeting could be about. She doubted it would be anything about Valentina since they could just text about that or meet up at a time that wouldn’t require her to take a day off of work.

She was waiting for a couple minutes before the large door to the house opened and Eva stepped out dressed much more casually than anything, she would ever go to work wearing. “Where to?” Juliana asked, shifting her truck into gear.

“Here,” Eva answered as she handed her a slip of paper.

Juliana looked down at the address and typed it into her phone’s GPS. The location that came up surprised Juliana. “Why isn’t Mateo coming with you?” she asked, as she pulled out onto the road after making sure Eva was buckled up.

“I don’t want him to know just yet,” Eva answered, her voice strained. Her hands smoothed out invisible wrinkles on her pants while she looked straight ahead. “I want to be sure. I don’t want to get his hopes up again.”

Juliana nodded along. She didn’t completely understand what Eva was feeling but she could sympathize with not wanting to get someone’s hopes up about something so important. “Ok, then, why me? Why not ask Val or Lucia?”

“They don’t know.”

“What?” Juliana asked, turning to look at Eva shocked. “You haven’t told anyone else?” Eva shook her head. “Why?” she asked, more calmly.

“I don’t want them to look at me differently. I’ve always been the strong one, the one who takes charge and is always in control. I don’t want them to know how broken I was,” she answered, a tear rolled down her cheek, but she roughly brushed it away.

“I don’t think they would look at you any differently. As a matter of fact, I think they would see you as strong for going through something so rough and not letting it get the best of you.”

“You don’t know that,” Eva countered. Juliana shrugged her shoulders but remained silent. She knew there was very little chance of her being able to change the woman’s mind, so she didn’t argue further.

\---

A few minutes later they were pulling up to the clinic and made their way inside. Juliana chose a seat off to the side where she could look out the window to the city below. She watched as Eva checked in and filled out the necessary paperwork.

“Do you mind being my emergency contact for this?” Eva asked her hesitantly.

Juliana was shocked at hearing the question. She knew that they were on more friendly terms, but she didn’t think that they were close enough for something of this magnitude. It made sense though, if she didn’t want Mateo to know and she hadn’t told anyone else about it, then Juliana was the only option if she wanted to keep this hidden until further notice. “Yeah, sure,” she answered with a hesitant smile. Soon enough Eva was finished filling out her paperwork and they were just waiting to be called in to see the doctor.

“Eva Carvajal?” a young woman called from behind a door at the other end of the waiting area.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Juliana asked as Eva stood up.

“Please?” she asked pleadingly, and Juliana nodded as she stood up with her.

-

After the basic health questions and usual questions about the pregnancy they were left alone in the examination room and Juliana was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

“Why are you staring into the corner?” Eva asked, deadpan.

Juliana tapped her foot anxiously on the floor, the quick tapping noise filling the small room. “I’m in a room with my girlfriend’s sister, who is barely covered by anything. What else did you expect?” she asked incredulously.

“Something less…,” she trailed off motioning to all of Juliana.

“Well. This is uncomfortable for me,” Juliana sighed.

“You can wait for me outside,” Eva offered her an out.

Juliana turned to look at her pointedly, her look _saying not a chance_. “I already sat through your recounting of your sexual history and… other stuff, I can handle what’s coming.”

“Good morning, I’m doctor Mendez, and I’ll be your doctor for the rest of your pregnancy,” the woman introduced herself as she stepped into the room. Her raven hair was pulled back, her brown eyes hidden slightly by her glasses. “You must be the other mother,” Dr. Mendez said as she extended her hand out to Juliana.

“Uhh…” Juliana stuttered.

“No. She’s my sister in law,” Eva answered before Juliana could even say a word. “I don’t want my husband to know about this just yet,” she offered to the doctor’s questioning look. Juliana turned to look at Eva, shock written clearly on her face. Eva just looked at her with a raised eyebrow and sharp gaze, daring Juliana to correct her. She didn’t.

“Ok, I can see in your chart that you had a miscarriage. Is this why you don’t want your husband to know about this pregnancy?” Dr. Mendez asked. Eva pursed her lips and nodded. “I know it isn’t my place, but could I recommend you talk to him about it,” she said rather than asked.

“I’ll bring it up with our therapist,” Eva said flatly. Juliana could tell that she’d meant it sarcastically, but the sarcasm was lost on the doctor who only smiled in response. They shared a look and had to fight down the urge to giggle at the older woman’s expense.

“Alright, we can start with the examination,” the older woman said, and Juliana immediately turned to look back at her favorite corner in the room.

“You’re being childish,” Eva said after a minute. Juliana quickly turned to look at her and stuck her tongue out before turning to face the corner again. Eva yelped at the feeling of cold metal and Juliana turned around so quickly, Eva was sure she’d given herself whiplash.

“Is she okay? Are you okay? What did you do? Why did she make that sound?” she asked the doctor and Eva in short order, barely breathing between words.

“She’s fine. It’s just a pap smear,” Dr. Mendez answered calmly.

Juliana looked at her skeptically, her posture looked completely ready to push the woman out of the room, but the hand on her arm stopped her. “Juliana, I’m fine. It was just cold,” Eva said softly. Juliana pursed her lips and backed off but didn’t turn back around.

When the doctor was done with her examination, she looked at Eva and smiled. “It all looks good, you’re healthy. I know you said you think you might only be six weeks along, but we can do an ultrasound if you’d like.”

“Sure,” Eva answered, her voice a little shaky.

Dr. Mendez smiled as she stood up and walked to the door. “I’ll send someone in to do the ultrasound.” Then she walked out of the room and Eva started getting dressed.

“That was intense,” Juliana said as she heaved out a breath.

Eva chuckled lightly. “You were more anxious about it than I was.”

“Yeah, but to be fair, that was not what I expected on this visit.”

“Have you thought about it?” Eva asked, climbing back onto the examination bed. Juliana looked back at her confused. “Pregnancy, I mean. Have you thought about it?”

“Val and I haven’t really talked about it,” Juliana answered noncommittally.

“That’s not what I asked. I asked if _you_ have thought about it,” Eva pressed.

Juliana sat down in a chair off to the side and stared blankly at a wall before turning her gaze back to Eva. “I’ve thought about it in passing. I know I want to be a mother someday, but I don’t know what Valentina wants.”

Eva nodded slightly and they remained in silence for a few moments. “Valentina would love to be a mother, too. She probably hasn’t talked about it because she might think it’s too soon, but I know that she’s always wanted to be a mother.”

“She’d be the best mom,” Juliana said with a loving smile. She started thinking about what Eva said and she could so clearly see Valentina with a little version of them running around. Valentina smiling lovingly at a little baby and Juliana holding them both close. The image was so clear and so within reach. One day she hoped that image would come to be a reality, but until then she knew what needed to happen first. “I want to ask her to marry me,” she said suddenly, breaking the silence.

“Hi, I’m Elizabeth. I’ll be performing your ultrasound today,” a short woman said as she walked into the room. Eva had turned sharply to face Juliana, her mouth hanging slightly open. “Is everything alright?” the nice woman asked, noting the tension between the two women.

Eva shook herself out of her shock and smiled at the woman. “Everything’s great!” the woman turned to get the machine ready and Eva turned to look at Juliana. “We’re talking about this later,” she muttered under her breath.

\---

“What was that!” Eva mock shouted as they climbed back into Juliana’s truck.

“What was what?” Juliana asked feigning ignorance.

“You just dropped the m-bomb in there! You want to ask her to marry you and you just blurt it out like that?”

“Speak it into existence, right?” Juliana grimaced. Eva dropped her hands heavily onto her legs and looked out the window. She took a moment to calm down and then looked to Juliana again.

“This is a big deal, Juliana, are you sure that this is something you want? You’ve only been together for eight months,” Eva asked, trying to better understand her newly appointed best friend.

Juliana sat back in her seat and ran her hands over her thighs. “I’m not going to ask her yet, I have a plan and it’s going to take time, but I love her, Eva. I’ve known for a long time that I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I’m willing to take a chance on this. I know we’ve only been together for eight months, but we’ve known each other for longer and this really is something I want. And there are still things we have to talk about, but like I said, I’m not going to propose any time soon, but I do want to propose.”

Eva could hear the sincerity dripping from every word Juliana was saying and she regretted her immediate reaction. She had, of course, already given her blessing, but she hadn’t expected talk of marriage to happen so soon. “Ok,” she said, sounding much calmer. Juliana took her calm answer to mean that the conversation was over, and she started her truck and pulled out onto the road. A few minutes went by before Eva broke the silence again. “What’s your plan?” Juliana turned to give her a pointed look before shaking her head and turning back to the road.

“You’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting the song-fic today as well.
> 
> ps. does anyone know anyone who does commissioned fanart? I'm trying to get a juliantina tattoo but i myself can't draw so would really appreciate any help I can get. my instagram is @c_cervantes_210. feel free to message me on instagram or here.


End file.
